Studies in Conflict Resolution
by Circe1050
Summary: What happens after the close of Season 5. J/A and study group shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It had been 2 weeks since the Save Greendale Committee had delivered on its name and saved Greendale. The campus was accustomed to recovering from kooky adventures and dramatic twists, so things got back to normal pretty quickly. The Save Greendale Committee became the Greendale Preservation Committee. Classes, and said adventures, resumed as scheduled.

Everything seemed to have returned to normal to the untrained eye. But one on-the-verge-of-flunking psych major knew differently. Yes, Britta Perry knew something had changed. Like when you look at those seemingly identical pictures and have to circle the differences. Once you find one difference, the rest jump out at you.

One could easily write off the weirdness she felt as just the backlash of her failed 'engagement' to Jeff. It was never serious, but still kind of embarrassing. Thus she had been avoiding Jeff since it happened. But to everyone's surprise, she was actually right this time. Something had changed. Something very significant happened in that lab 2 weeks ago. And for once her efforts were not going to be in vain…Abed knew too.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie stopped in front of the janitor's closet before going in. She hated how memories of her and Jeff flooded her brain whenever she passed by. 'Suck it up' she thought. She took a deep breath and she barreled in ready to comb through years of files looking for the paperwork the Dean claimed to have not lost.

"Oh...What are you doing in here?!" Annie kicked herself for sounding so flustered.

Jeff smirked at her, "Hey, Nice to see you too."

Annie rolled her eyes and continued into the closet, which was obscenely large for a janitor's closet if you really think about it. She than realized it was her turn to say something witty. That is how their banter worked, right? But she reminded herself, no more banter. Even though Jeff and Britta didn't take their faux engagement very seriously, it still hurt her. If he had feelings for Annie at all, how could he think of running off with Britta? Even in a moment of desperation. This train of thought proved that Annie still had a lot to learn about Jeff Winger.

"Sorry, you scared me. " She wanted to keep it cool, no hint of flirtation.

Jeff stared at her with an intense look that he only reserved for Annie. Some would call it smoldering, Annie called it dangerous. She kept talking to avoid the lure.

"I am actually looking for something. Have you seen a file cabinet marked double D while you were hiding out in here?"

Jeff raised his eyebrow at the obvious double entendre.

Annie blushed and scurried to the dusty cabinets. "It stands for 'Don't Discard' you perv. The Dean says he always put all his important documents there."

"Of course he does. What important life altering document did he lose this time?"

Annie didn't look back at him while she continued to rummage around. "The school's accreditation is up for renewal and we need to provide documentation that we were accredited in the past…you know so that our degrees aren't null and void."

"Ah, the work of the Greendale Preservation Committee is literally never done."

Annie smiled at this but kept her head turned so he could not see.

"By the way, I am not hiding." Jeff added. "I am actually trying to work for once." Nothing was grabbing her attention. He continued "Hickey is working on those duck drawings of his and he does a lot of screaming during his 'creative process'. Makes grading papers a little tough."

"Damn it!" Annie screamed.

"Yeah just like that." Jeff got up from the desk that was stored in the closet and walked over to Annie. "Do you need help?"

"No." She said in her sad disappointed princess voice. "I found the Double…cabinet and it doesn't have the accreditation paperwork. The Dean swore it had to be in here. Now I have to spend all day tearing this place apart looking for it."

Jeff looked in the drawer, "These are all pictures of Dalmatians."

"Well the Dean's mind works in mysterious ways. This is not how I planned on spending my day." Annie was so annoyed with the Dean that she forgot she was annoyed with Jeff.

Jeff seized the opportunity. "Well if you are going to be searching all day and I am going to be grading all day, why don't we take a little break now as a pre-reward for our hard work." He ended with the Winger sparkle smile he knew she couldn't resist. Jeff was right. With her defenses down she agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff and Annie were all smiles as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. They were about to enter the cafeteria when Britta walked by. When she saw them she abruptly ran off in the opposite direction while shouting something about forgetting her highlighter, which was in her hand.

"Britta has been avoiding me." Jeff says in all seriousness.

Annie quips "I wonder why" with way too much bitterness and not enough sarcasm. Jeff notices.

When they walked into the cafeteria they heard cats screeching and saw what appeared to be a laser light show. Jeff touched the small of Annie's back and rushed her out, "I don't even want to know. Let's get out of here."

Jeff drove them to a new coffee shop nearby that he had been wanting to try. Annie was surprised when they pulled up, "I thought Shirley said this place was off-limits because it was luring away her business."

"I know, but doesn't that make you even more tempted to try it." The great thing about the car was that their height difference wasn't as pronounced and he could look Annie straight in the eye when he flirted with her.

The truth was that Jeff also wanted to go somewhere that they would not run into anyone in their group. It wasn't just Britta who had been avoiding him. Annie had been keeping her distance as well. He was excited to finally have the opportunity to talk to her alone. He just had to muster up the courage to be honest with her. Because that is so easy.

He escorted Annie in and bought her a coffee and sandwich. It almost felt like a date. But Annie reminded herself that she knew better. They chatted away about this and that. Jeff loved that he could never run out of things to talk about with Annie. He always liked being with her, even when they were fighting or annoyed with each other. How did he never notice that before? Jeff took a deep breath and was about to steer the conversation into a more serious direction when he heard screaming from across the café.

Shirley could not believe her eyes. Jeff and Annie here, when she had expressly forbade it. How could they support her enemy? "TRAITORS!" She screamed when she reached their table.

Jeff got up defensively, "Shirley, it is not what it looks like."

"Well, that is funny Jeffery because it looks like you are frequenting an establishment that I asked you very nicely NOT TO." Shirley could go from 0 to 60 in a heartbeat. It was kind of her trademark.

Jeff sat down defeated, "Ok it is what it looks like."

Annie tried to explain, "We are sorry Shirley. The cafeteria was not accessible due to, well I am not sure what was going on in there. I just know it was weird. And Jeff and I have to work all day so we needed to grab something to eat nearby." She ended with an eyelash flutter just in case their defense needed a little bolstering. Shirley grabbed her cross and relented, though she really didn't want to.

Jeff was frustrated that he finally mustered up the courage to talk to Annie just to be interrupted by Shirley. Thus he lashed out a bit and took a slightly nasty tone with Shirley. "Well Shirley, we told you why we are here, why are you here? Sleeping with the enemy?"

Annie shot Jeff a dirty look that communicated to him that she did not want to fire up Shirley again.

Shirley narrowed her eyes at Jeff, "Well Jeffery, I am doing some reconnaissance if you must know. I have been losing more and more business to this place and I wanted to see what they have that I don't."

Annie could relate to that feeling. She remembered she was upset with Jeff for always choosing Britta over her.

Jeff interject, "We will make sure to eat breakfast at your place next week."

"Thank you Jeffery." Shirley still would not let go of her cross. "My boys, who I need to feed and clothe, will really appreciate that."

Jeff wanted to extricate himself from the slightly uncomfortable situation and finally have the conversation with Annie that he had been trying to have for 2 weeks. "Well this was fun, but I actually have office hours in 20 minutes."

Shirley was obviously disappointed. "That is ok, I am still waiting for my food." She looked around and said loudly, "They sure do take a long time here. I will just sit here by myself."

This was Annie's out. "I will stay with you Shirley, I don't want you to be all by yourself."

Jeff actually did have to get back for office hours. So he left, alone. He thought to himself 'you suck Jeff Winger.' Unfortunately, Annie thought the same thing as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Britta sat with Abed in the study room discussing Greendale's latest exploits.

"I hate lazy takes on Andy Sandburg video shorts." Abed said.

"I know, and those poor cats. At least it brought attention to the plight of shelter animals. I am running an adoption drive for the kitties tomorrow morning."

"You are keeping all those cats at your place until tomorrow?"

Britta pulled out the Annie-style eyelash flutter smile, "Well, actuality, I was thinking your place has a lot of room…"

Abed stared into space, "Everyone is made of legos, we have to save Thanksgiving." He repeated this a few times for effect.

"Fine Abed, you could have just said no." Britta shouted in frustration.

In defeat she began studying again. She lasted a few minutes before, "Aaaaabed? Maybe I am reading too much into things. Thought I don't think I am, because I am have been using my psychoanalytical skills to analyze the situation. But things have been kind of off since we saved Greendale, right?"

"Yes." Abed responded.

Britta was in shock, "You agree with me?!" She regained her composure, "I mean, you agree with me."

"Yeah, but it is boring romance stuff. Not my genre of interest. At best I ignore it and at worst I make fun of it on twitter."

"Ok Abed I get it, like I said you could have just said no!" Britta stormed out with a huff. She hated being reminded of the damn Jeff thing all the time.

Abed shrugged his shoulders.

Britta made her way to Jeff's office. She knew Abed was right, she was the problem. Well she and Jeff were the problem. She needed to just clear the air and then everything can get back to the way it was. No, better than it was. No more secret sex or thoughts of romance on the table—figuratively speaking.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jeff was anxious about the situation with Annie. He needed a distraction. So of course this was the one set of office hours that none of his students came by to bug him about something. He guessed that since his class had already turned in their final assignments that they figured their lot was caste. Definitely not any future lawyers in the group, or they would realize there is always room for final negotiations and pleading.

Britta popped her head into his office and asked if they could talk. Not the distraction he was looking for, but he figured this would do. Britta shut the door and took a seat.

"I know you are busy, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Britta took a deep breath, "You know when you have something on your mind and you really want to tell someone but you don't know how or can't find the right time?"

Jeff squirmed in his chair uncomfortably and squeaked out a "yep." But he was thinking 'What the hell is this about, I thought she was going to talk about the dumb engagement thing.'

"As a psychologist"

"Major", he corrected.

Britta gave him her sour face, "As one who is majoring psychology, I am trained to pick up on when people are acting wonky."

"Is that the medical term for it?" Jeff was trying to deflect. He did not like where this is going.

"Yes, you smart ass! Why don't you go look it up in the DSM-5!" Britta regained her composure. "Jeff, I am not here to bicker with you."

"Then why are you here, Britta?" He legitimately did not know. He kept his cool on the outside but his heart and head were racing. Were his feelings for Annie that obvious? And how did Britta, of all people, figure this out before Annie? Or does everyone know? Does Annie know and that is why she is keeping her distance? His mind was spiraling.

"Jeff, things have been weird..." Britta followed this with what seemed to be the longest pause ever because Jeff had stopped breathing at that point.

"…between us."

Jeff let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, oh, yes of course, between us." Jeff excitedly pointed between himself and Britta repeating over and over "between us."

Britta gave him her suspicious face, which oddly enough looked a lot like her sour face. Something other than what she thought was happening was happening here.

Jeff wanted to get Britta as far away from the topic of Annie as he could. He also wanted to get Britta out of there before she started asking too many questions. Jeff got up from behind his desk to sit in the chair across from Britta. He knew what she wanted to hear.

"Britta, I realize I wrote off the engagement like nothing happened and that was unfair to you. Even though it was short and from a place of fear, I should have been more sensitive to how it affected you. I am sorry."

Britta's eyes bulged beyond the point of her suspicious or sour face. "What the F Jeff, that is super sensitive and profound of you. What is going on?"

"Nothing." He said innocently. He realized he had over-corrected.

"Jeff, either you just had a major emotional breakthrough. Which if so, you are welcome. Or you are telling me what I want to hear to get rid of me. You are hiding something."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Finally a student was here in the nick of time to save him from Britta's interrogation.

"Come in." he called out a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey, we are in the middle of something." Britta shouted.

Jeff shrugged and pointed to his watch. "It is still office hours. This is my job."

Of course the absolute worst thing that could happen, happened. Annie walked through his door.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! We are at the halfway point in the story! Hope you are having as much fun reading as I am writing :)**

* * *

Annie was just as shaken to see Britta in his office as Jeff was to see Annie. With the roundest and saddest eyes he had seen in a longtime, Annie apologized for bailing on him during lunch and excused herself. It happened so fast that by the time Jeff had jumped up to call after her, she was gone.

"Damn it!" He shouted. "She probably thinks she interrupted some kind of sexy time. Why the hell did you close the door when you came in here Britta?!"

"Because I thought we were going to have a private conversation about why I have been avoiding you" Britta shouted. Than it finally dawned on her, "and not play taboo about your feelings for Annie."

He fell back into his chair and dropped his face in his hands, "Is it that obvious?"

Britta didn't know how to answer. Yes, everyone knew Jeff and Annie had a something romantic-al between them. No, no one really knew what to make of it.

She found a middle ground, "You two are always making sexy eyes at each other. What changed?"

"Oh nothing, I just figured out that I love her and I want to be with her. I haven't had the chance to talk to her about it. And our little fakegagment didn't help things." He paused "Wow, you are right Britta, getting things off your chest really does help."

Britta felt really good about herself and her head shrinking skills for exactly 30 seconds before…

"Also can you explain that taboo metaphor?" Jeff continued.

Britta rolled her eyes, "You know, the game taboo?" she continued because he obviously didn't get it. "Where you have to describe a word without giving certain clues…they are taboo."

"That's a stretch, but if you keep your mouth shut I won't make fun of you about it."

Britta gave him a much deserve punch in the arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie was so mad at herself. She goes to his office to apologize and finds him in an intimate conversation with Britta. She thought it must have been all the dust from the filing cabinets that clogged her mind and made her think that Jeff was trying a little bit harder to be alone with her than usual. How could she be so stupid, again, for like the hundredth time. She decided this was it, no more Jeff Winger. Not because he was a bad guy, but because she could not trust herself around him. She needed to go for a walk and clear her head. So in a very un-Annie move she blew off her hunt for the accreditation paperwork and went for a long walk. She didn't even text the Dean with a status update. She felt super bad ass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Britta had every intention of not telling anyone about Jeff's confession. Though if Jeff really wanted to make sure that she did not spill the beans, he should not have let Britta out of his sight. Instead he went off looking for Annie, who was not answering any of his calls or texts.

When Britta arrived at the study room she found Shirley there. Britta could tell from Shirley's super upbeat humming that something was bothering her. Britta should have ignored it but she could not help herself.

"Hey Shirley, how is your day going."

"Fine, fine." Shirley sang as she began to clutch her cross again.

"Really…" Britta pushed.

"Well actually Britta, I am a bit upset."

Jackpot. Britta was on a high. The idea of fixing 2 people today, well that would definitely go on her résumé. "Oh no, Shirley, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine. Well, it is just that I saw Annie and Jeff at the coffee shop near campus that I specifically asked you all not to go to. You know, since they are evil hippie scum."

Oh Britta had this in the bag, she was feeling unstoppable. "Don't worry Shirley. They weren't trying to disrespect you. Jeff probably wanted to get Annie alone somewhere where he thought none of us would go. You know, for privacy."

Shirley's face went super bear cub mother, "And why would those two need privacy?"

Britta went white. She got cocky and in less than 10 minutes almost blew Jeff's confidence. She would have to remind herself to reread the chapter on patient doctor confidentiality.

Abed did not notice the uncomfortable standoff between the two women when he walked in.

"Hey Britta. Hi Shirley." He sat down and neither of them said anything. "Ok, am I supposed to go?"

"Of course not Abed." Shirley sang. Then she got serious again, "Britta was just about to explain why Jeff would need private time with Annie."

Shirley never lifted her death stare from Britta. Britta gulped.

"Oh, are you guys talking about how Jeff realized he is in love with Annie?"

"What!" both women screamed as they swung their heads in the direction of Abed.

"Wait, you know about that Abed?" Britta exclaimed

Shirley was screaming at this point "You two have some major explaining to do right now. What the hell is going on with Jeff ?And Annie and how are you two involved? And why am I always the last one to know?! Also sorry Jesus for using H-E-double L."

Abed looked confused, "Britta I told you this morning that I knew about Jeff and Annie. Why am I in trouble?"

"Oh my G-d Abed! I thought you were talking about me and Jeff re: things being romantically awkward! I even went to Jeff's office to try to smooth things over!"

Abed tried to defend himself. "Britta we were clearly talking about UST. You and Jeff are neither unresolved nor sexual. That ship officially sank."

Now it was Shirley and Britta's turn to look confused.

Abed continued, "Listen, I don't like this romance stuff anymore than you do. I wish Jeff and Annie would just get together already so we could move on to other more interesting topics. For example, there has been a real lack of classic movie montages lately and…"

"So Jeff loves Annie." Shirley interrupted, having had enough of Abed's diatribe.

"Yes." Britta said to Shirley. She then turned to Abed, "But Abed, Jeff just told me today and begged me not to tell any of you—which I didn't if he asks—how do you know?"

"Borchert told me." Abed said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hey guys, I realized my scene breaks in my chapters were getting deleted when I published. I figured out how to add them now. So I am going to update the previous chapters with the appropriate breaks. Sorry if it was confusing.**_

* * *

_**-1 week 6 days ago-**_

Borchert ran down the hall screaming after Abed. When Abed stopped in response, Borchert ran clear into him with a thump.

"Abed can I talk to you privately?"

Borchert was out of breath as he wasn't used to traversing distances longer than the length of his computer lab. So Borchert leaned on Abed for support, which made Abed too uncomfortable to really talk.

"I am going to take your silence as a yes. Let's talk and walk"

Abed was relieved to have his personal space again. Plus he couldn't resist the obvious Sorkin send up. He followed Borchert

"So Abed I noticed you talking to Annie. You are close friends?"

"Yeah, we are roommates."

Borchert could not contain his excitement. He yelped. "Really! Better than I could imagine."

"How do you mean?"

Borchert motioned him to lean in closer and whispered, "I need you to do me a favor. It has to do with Annie. I need you to get me something of hers, something personal. A sweater, maybe some perfume…..underwear."

Abed turned around and began to walk away. He was just going to pretend this didn't happen. Borchert quickly ran after him.

"OK. Ok. OK, no underwear. That was going too far. But what about something else, something small."

Abed stopped, "I can't do that."

"Hey I just saved this school. Don't I deserve something for that." Borchert shot back.

Abed thought for a minute. "I can't invade Annie's privacy."

Borchert begged, "What if I tell you this is not anything perverted. You will be doing your part to support true love."

"I don't know why everyone is so bogged down in this romance stuff. It is so generic..."

Borchert had noticed the characters on Abed's T-shirt and was ready with a backup plan, "I have the limited edition Inspector Space Time Captain and Tennille figurine set, never opened."

Abed eyes widened. He had only heard of such things in legends, "I am listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are telling me that you sold out Annie for a pair of dolls?!" Britta was shocked. Abed didn't seem like the bribable type. Was there any hope for humanity?

"Figurines", Abed corrected. "Very rare figurines. Anyways, I didn't sell Annie out for the figurines. Those very RARE figurines bought Borchert my time, like a technical adviser."

Shirley was hopeful, "So you didn't give that strange man something of Annie's than?"

"No, I did."

Shirley and Britta were horrified.

"Just one of her bobby pins she left in the kitchen. She always does her hair while making tea. Super gross FYI."

Britta didn't understand, "Abed, why would you do that?"

"Because it was the right thing to do." He answered simply.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**-2 weeks ago-**_

Everyone was partying way hard and way into the night. No one was riding the high of saving Greendale more than Jeff. He just avoided his life completely imploding with seconds to spare. Pure elation, however, could not stop the forces of nature. He noticed the line snaked around the cafeteria for the men's room and thought 'screw this, I am a teacher. I can use the faculty lounge, suckers.' Total confidence radiated from Jeff as he made his way down the halls. He out smarted the system twice in one day. Could he add that to his resume?

His stream of thought was interrupted by some very loud sobs. "Why Raquel?! Why"

Jeff followed the cries and found Borchert weeping in the fetal position in an empty classroom. He rushed to Borchert's side. "Professor Borchert, are you ok?"

Borchert's sobbing was replaced with rage, "Oh, of course it is you, are you here to save the day again and ruin my life?"

Jeff was puzzled, "Um, I thought saving Greendale was a good thing…for all of us?"

"I am not talking about Greendale you idiot. I spent decades with Raquel and she never…" Borchert hid his head in shame, "she never looked at me like that."

Jeff wasn't ready to discuss what happened in the lab with anyone. He kicked into offence mode. "It wasn't me! She…It…Raquel was just responding to my emotions. Like you said. I don't even know why it worked."

Borchert let out a wail, "That is even worse! You didn't even try." His sobbing took on an uncontrollable tone. "I have nothing to live for…."

Jeff didn't know what to do. Borchert pretty much just saved Jeff's life and now he was devastated. All because Jeff couldn't admit a truth that he had barely come to terms with.

"I tried, I tried!" Jeff screamed

The sobs stopped, "Really? Tried what?"

Jeff lied, "I don't know, everything."

Borchert got up with excitement and started pacing, "Describe everything to me. Maybe I can recreate the scenario and spark something in Raquel, if you know what I mean."

Jeff cringed at the wink from Borchert that followed that statement.

"So what kinds of things did you think about? Memories? Fantasies? I need specifics or you know." Borchert made a face as if he was hanging himself.

"People that I care about, stuff like that." Jeff couldn't believe this was working on him. Greendale had made him too soft. Or maybe he was just drunker than he thought.

"Anyone I know?"

"No" Jeff shouted. Now he was starting to get annoyed. He gave Borchert enough information. He was out of there.

Borchert shouted after him, "Then why did we have to turn around? It was someone in that room."

Jeff froze.

"The blond one right, she is hot. Kind of wacky, but still hot."

Jeff walk backed to Borchert, "It was not Britta and I better not hear you blabbing to people that it was." The last thing he needed was something like that getting back to Annie.

Borchert backed up with his hands in up in surrender, "Alright, alright. I get it, it was not Britta. Is that really her name? Did her parents hate her?" he paused, "Please don't tell me it was the bald one? Not that I am one to judge. But if I were to swing that way I would definitely go with that chocolately brown boy. He seems really…"

"It was Annie, you happy!" Jeff figured it was only a matter time until Borchert guessed who it was. No need listening to Borchert's thoughts on the chocolaely brown boy.

Borchert didn't show any signs of recognition.

"The really hot brunette" Jeff continued. Borchert was still confused. "With the big..." Jeff made the international sign for boobs.

A light went off in Borchert's head. "Oh yeah. So it was her boobs than, you are passionate about her boobs. That might explain it. Raquel doesn't have those."

Jeff was flustered, "No, I mean, yes I like her boobs but..."

"But?"

"My thoughts about Annie were romantic." Jeff let out a big sigh like he was about to lift the weight of the world off his shoulders. "Sex didn't open the door. My very strong" Jeff stopped himself, "my LOVE for Annie opened the door."

It was a heavy moment for Jeff. Saying it out loud made it real. But instead of feeling scared or ashamed he felt more alive than ever. But like so many serious moments at Greendale, it was interrupted.

"So like Frozen?"

Jeff was shaken from his moment, "What are you talking about?"

Borchert started singing 'Love is an Open Door' from the Frozen soundtrack.

Jeff looked at Borchet with disbelief, "You have been out of your cave for like 6 hours. How do you know about that freaking movie?"

Borchert was offended, "I am down with it, I watch the Utubes."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "OK, just don't tell anyone what I told you. We square?"

Borchert attempted some awkward fist bump/high five combination. "Solid!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone at the table was speechless. Even Britta. And that is really hard for Britta.

Shirley broke the silence. "So Jeff LOOOves Annie. But why would Borchert want something from Annie? He doesn't love her?" Her voice got deep and serious as she looked at Abed, "Does he?"

"No, he just thought if Raquel had something of Annie's nearby it would jog some kind of muscle memory. I didn't really get it and to be honest I thought it is kind of a plot hole. But Borchert was perfectly happy before we came crashing in and now he was suffering because of us. Giving him the bobby pin was the least I could do to make it up to him."

Britta and Shirley were surprised and impressed by Abed's compassion. Saving Greendale seemed to have changed everybody.

"Is everyone excited about Accre-DEAN-tion day tomorrow?!" The Dean walked in with his usual flourish. "I am kind of stumped as to what to wear for the occasion. Any ideas? Also, have you guys seen Annie? She was supposed to get me some seriously important paperwork that would pretty much sink the school if not found."

"Damn it", Britta shouted, as she was the last one of the three with her finger on her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie had made her way to the football field. It seemed like no one had been there in years so she thought it would be a good place to hide out. Annie had also been ignoring Jeff's texts and calls for the past hour. She was not going to let him sweet talk her into his orbit again. How long was Jeff going to string her and Britta along? It didn't seem fair to either one of them. But a little more unfair to Annie, at least Britta got some action every once in a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dean was in hysterics. He was sure, absolutely sure, that it was Jeff's affections for him that opened the door. Britta and Shirley were rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Britta had tried to come up with a good cover story for why Annie was missing. But then she started talking about unicorns and how their horns are metaphors for penis envy and well the plot was lost. She just ended up blurting out the truth.

"Who broke the Dean?" Jeff asked as he entered the study room. He had looked everywhere he could think of and sent Annie tons of 'its not what it looked like' texts and voicemails, but nada. When he saw the Dean crying on the couch, he guessed he wasn't the only one having a bad day.

Shirley and Britta looked up at Jeff with dismay. Jeff put his arms up defensively, "What did I say? Listen, I was just coming to see if any of you had heard from Annie." He ended that with a pissy face aimed at Britta.

The Dean's sobs grew louder at the mention of Annie's name. Jeff walked over to the Dean concerned, "Is this about the accreditation papers?"

The Dean stood up and his sobs became angry, "No it is not about the accreditation papers—though I do really need them—No, this is about you and me and the lie that is Borchert's lab." His sobs became desperate again and Britta and Shirley rushed to his side. "You are a heartbreaker Jeff Winger, a real heatbreaker!"

Jeff was in shock. "Craig, what are you talking about?'

"Don't play dumb with me Mister. Britta told me the whole story about you and Annie and the lab…"

"Britta, what the Fu…" Jeff was about the rain terror down on Britta for betraying his confidence in less than an hour. But then he realized. "Britta, how do you know about the lab?!"

Britta quickly pointed to Abed and tattled, "Abed told us! And Borchert told him for some dolls and a hairpin!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Annie knew it was time to get back. She had to find the paperwork for the Dean plus it was getting dark and she wasn't confident the lights near the football field would actually turn on. As she walked the length of the field she came across Duncan lying on the grass with a paper bag next him.

"Professor Duncan, are you ok?"

Duncan sat up "Hello Annie, what a nice surprise. It is usually only me and the coyotes out here."

Annie hugged her sweater tightly. Note to self, storm off somewhere coyote free next time. Annie continued, "You come out here a lot?"

"Why yes, as I am not supposed to drink in my office anymore."

"You are a recovering alcoholic. I don't think you are supposed to be drinking anywhere."

Duncan waved her off, "Semantics." He then pointed to his paper bag,"Want some?"

Annie hesitated. "Ok"

She sat down beside Duncan and he passed her his flask. Annie took and swig and gagged. "Ugh, what is this? It is vile."

Duncan was pretty proud of himself. "Irish Whiskey, isn't it great."

Annie shrugged and took another sip.

"So we know I am out here to get black out drunk. But Ms. Edison, it is a surprise to find you here. Jeff problems?"

Annie stopped drinking, "How do you know that, I mean No."

"Come on Annie, any outside observer can tell you two want to pull." Annie looked confused. Duncan corrected himself. "Hook up. Sorry, when I drink I start using the mother tongue."

"I wish it was that simple Professor Duncan. I know Jeff is attracted to me. He just won't let himself go there. I think the idea of being with me makes him feel ashamed, like it's somehow wrong or dirty."

"Yes", Duncan shook his head knowingly, "because of the obvious difference in your height."

Annie scrunched her face, "I was thinking age."

"Well Annie, in my book, wrong and dirty would go in the pros column."

Annie tried to sound as little repulsed as possible as she handed the flask back to Duncan. "Thanks…I guess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was yelling at each other.

"Ok everybody calm down", Abed had always wanted to be the one to scream that. "There are a ton of conflicts going on right now. I think it would be more efficient if we make a list and attack them individually."

"Well the list is about the get a hell of a lot shorter once I kill Britta and maybe you too Abed." Jeff screamed furiously.

"Kill me? I get that you are mad at me for spilling the beans. But COME ON, everyone knows you have the hotts for Annie. It's not like you have been dead the entire time and we just found out."

Abed gave Britta a high-five for the Sixth Sense shout-out. Yes the reference was kind of weak, but he wanted to encourage this positive behavior.

Jeff was so sick of everyone thinking he was just some horny old man lusting for the sexy school girl. Hell, he was sick of thinking he was a horny old man lusting after the sexy school girl. He finally broke. "Britta, I don't just have the 'hotts' for Annie. She inspires something in me that I can't explain. Maybe because I have never felt it before. It is scary and exciting. And I am mad at myself for wasting the last 5 years running away from her. I am finally ready to tell Annie that I am in love with her and now she probably won't even have me because she is sick of being strung along. So congratulations Jeff Winger you f-ed up your life once again."

Jeff fell back onto the couch with his head in his hands again, "I don't even know why I am telling you guys this."

Britta and Shirley abandoned the Dean and scooched next to Jeff. Both were rubbing his back. Jeff groaned in defeat.

Britta tried to suppress her excitement and sound as professional as possible, "So Jeff you aren't mad at me. But really you are mad at yourself for your inability to express your emotions. Maybe something happened in your childhood that you would like to discuss."

Shirley swatted at Britta. This was not the time to psychoanalyze Jeff. "You really love Annie, Jeff?" Shirley asked with all sincerity.

"Yes." He mumbled from behind his hands.

"Then you should tell her. I know I have been one of your biggest critics. But really who are we to judge." Shirley looked around. "We are all at Greendale because there are no shortcuts to happiness. Life is hard, but our reward is each other. So if you have a chance to be with who you love, you have to try." Jeff wasn't the only one who could give a winger speech.

Jeff looked up and smiled at Shirley, "Thanks. But she won't even talk to me."

"That is true. But she is mad right now. You two will make up like always and then none of us will stand in your way."

The dean began to shoot up his hand, "Well actually… "

Britta quickly shot him down with a vigorous shaking of her head. The Dean relented and sat back.

Meanwhile, Abed sat in his chair at the study table quietly hatching a plan. Cue maniacal laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The penultimate chapter...**

* * *

Annie was surprised to find herself enjoying her time with Duncan. They didn't really talk much and instead just took in the view. Greendale was nestled in a valley and really did have stunning views of the mountains. She reminded herself to take the time to appreciate them more.

"Professor Duncan, is it ok if I join you on your..." she wasn't sure what to call it. "…jaunts?"

"Of course Annie, always good to have someone here in case I pass out."

Annie's thoughts were starting to bring her back to why she was out there to begin with. She started to think that maybe she over reacted to finding Britta in Jeff's office. They weren't even doing anything suspicious. Just sitting across from each other talking about something—intensely—but still only talking. Maybe she was just sensitive about Britta. Every time Annie didn't give Jeff her full attention, he sought out attention from Britta. She is sure Britta could say the same thing about Annie. Annie also felt guilty about ditching her Greendale Preservation Committee duties. Finding that paperwork was pretty important. And she was sure the Dean was going to start looking for her soon too.

"Professor Duncan, I have to get back. Are you going to stay or would you like to accompany me?"

Duncan shook his flask next to his ear, "It sounds like I have another 20, no 15 minutes left."

Annie said her good-byes and started walking back to the main campus. Within a few minutes her phone buzzed with a text message. She rolled her eyes at the thought that Jeff was at it again. She would text him back tomorrow. Yeah, he didn't do anything wrong this time. But she considered this a retroactive punishment for the times he was a jerk in the past. Then she heard Duncan calling her name and running after her to catch up. She stopped to allow him to catch up.

"It looks like I will be joining you after all." Duncan said as he reached Annie. He showed her his phone with a text from the Dean calling an emergency meeting of the Greendale Preservation Committee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think this is going to work." Jeff was not convinced.

"It will work." Abed responded confidently.

"Abed, she probably turned off her phone in an attempt to ignore me."

"Jeff, you may love Annie, but I live with her. Roommates know each other like no one else. And if I know Annie, she is feeling guilty for abandoning her Greendale Preservation Commitments by now and is heading back here one way or the other."

"So than why did we text everybody if you didn't even think she was going to check her phone?" Jeff countered.

"Because it has to be believable. What if she did check her phone and she runs into Hickey or Chang and they don't know about the meeting. Anyways, it is late, they probably already left campus."

"You better be right about this Abed." Jeff sneered.

"Listen, you all know I am not a big shipper. But Mindy Kaling has proven that Rom Com arcs can be very interesting when executed properly. The quintessential one being a group ganging up to get two characters together in a grand romantic gesture. So this is going to happened. I have not sat through 5 years of will they won't they for nothing. When she gets here you confess your undying love. Cue 80's power ballad. Kiss, Fade to black." Abed got off his metaphorical soapbox.

"And at the very least I can talk to Annie about the Accreditation paperwork." The Dean interjected.

Jeff was irritated "Craig, you sent her on a wild goose chase. Double D, really? It was full of pictures of dalmatians."

"I know, I know. I got confused. Double D is for Dashing Dalmatians. But what did I confuse it with?" the Dean pondered.

Chang came in and took his seat, "Yo, yo bitches. What's this I hear about an emer-chang-ancy?"

"Oh G-d, I am not doing this in front of him. Cancel it now!" Jeff was serious.

"Too late." Shirley pointed to Annie and Duncan opening the library doors and heading to the study room.

Abed smiled. Right on cue.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Final chapter in this series. Thanks everyone for the feedback, it pushes me to write more. I have already started work on my next fic. It is going to be more mature if you get what I mean ;)**

* * *

Annie had a feeling of dread as she made her way to the study room. She knew that the Dean would probably be freaking out about the missing paperwork—hence the emergency meeting—and that Jeff was going to be there, seizing the opportunity to talk to her. Even so, she rushed Duncan as much as possible to the meeting. You can't take the type A out of Annie, no matter what is waiting for her at the other end.

When Annie entered the room she could feel the tension, especially coming from Jeff. Maybe everyone was still a tad traumatize from Greendale's close call only 2 weeks ago. Annie sensed she had to be the calm in the storm, "Hey everyone, I know you are freaking out about the paperwork. But if we divide and conquer I am sure we can find it by tonight."

Everyone looked around at each other not knowing what to say next.

Annie was concerned, they all seemed to be so on edge. Annie tried to be inspirational, "Come on you guys, we have been in much more dire situations than this." She always knew she wasn't a good cheerleader.

Jeff looked at Shirley and Britta for an encouragement. They gave him a nod of the head letting him know they had his back. This gave Jeff the courage he needed, "Annie I need to talk to you."

"It is fine Jeff" She responded. "I overreacted, we can talk about it later." Annie had decided to lay off Jeff and do a quickie make-up session after the meeting if necessary.

"Annie that is not what this is about, will you come with me somewhere private so we can talk."

Annie looked around, "Later Jeff, we are here to discuss Greendale business." She started to head to her seat.

Jeff stepped in front of Annie, "No we aren't. The Dean didn't even send that message calling the meeting. Abed did."

The Dean piped in, "May I add that it was kind of against my will."

Annie was getting agitated, "What the hell is going on?"

Even Duncan sensed something weird was afoot and he was pretty buzzed. "Yeah, I am pretty buzzed right now and even I can tell something weird is afoot."

"Jeff needed to talk to Annie and Dean needed the papers from Annie so we figured we would kill 2 birds with one stone. So Annie go talk to Jeff and help move this thing along." Abed said, in an attempt to propel the plot forward.

Annie was incensed, "Excuse me Abed, but you can't tell me what to do. We are not in one of your movies."

Abed got excited in a way only meta retorts could inspire, "Or are way?!"

Annie shot him the 'I am going to break something you love look.' Abed realizing that he lived with this woman backed down very fast

Jeff needed to take control of the situation. "Annie I am sorry we kind of tricked you into coming here. But I really need to talk to you. It is important." He paused, "for both of us."

Annie crossed her arms but didn't move or say anything.

"Annie, please." He begged. Annie looked around. Britta and Shirley this time gave her an encouraging nod of the head.

Annie threw up her hands, "Ok, Fine."

"Great." Jeff sounded less then optimistic. This was already going so well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie and Jeff exited the library. Jeff had planned to take her to his empty classroom so they could talk privately, but Annie stopped short on the library steps. "Here is good."

"Annie, I was thinking we could go to my classroom since it is empty."

"No this is fine. We need to get back to the meeting. The accreditors come tomorrow." Annie was being a little petulant.

Jeff looked around. It late in the day so there weren't really many people wandering the courtyard, but still he felt self-conscious doing this here.

"Jeff, what is this all about?" Annie was staring at him impatiently waiting for him to start.

He didn't know where to begin, but getting straight to the point seemed like the best course of action. "Ok, here we go. Annie, you remember back in Borchert's lab…"

"How could I forget you and Britta declaring your undying love for each other," Annie interrupted.

Jeff was frustrated, "Damn it Annie, there is nothing going on between me and Britta. And what you walked into today was Britta helping me as a FRIEND."

Annie bit her lip and looked down at the ground. Maybe she needled him one to many times.

Jeff continued, "And the engagement thing, hell the entire sleeping together thing, it wasn't because I loved her. I was scared of being alone, we both were scared of being alone. Britta and I are very similar, which makes us great friends, but we are not cut out to be lovers. There is not spark, no passion."

Annie couldn't bring herself to look Jeff in the eye.

"That is what I am trying to tell you. When I grabbed that headset thing from Borchert, I knew deep down what would inspire enough passion in me to open that door. Why do you think I made everyone turn around? But even then, with Greendale and my future in peril, I thought about everyone else in that room first just in case. I was still too scared to admit the truth."

Annie look up at him. Their eyes were locked.

"Annie nothing worked…until finally I got to you." Jeff let out a huge sigh. "My love for you opened that door. My love for YOU saved Greendale. It saved ME."

This hit Annie like an arrow to the heart.

Jeff noticed she stopped blinking and possibly breathing. He touched Annie's arms, "Annie are you ok?"

She didn't answer.

Jeff started freaking out. What had he done? "I understand if this is…unexpected, and you need time to process it and I want you to know that…"

Annie stopped his ramblings with a kiss. She seemed to always kiss him first.

Jeff was in shock. When he realized what had happened he broke away from the kiss and saw her hopeful face. His excitement overtook him and he pulled her in for an even deeper more passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxx

The group didn't know what to talk about while Jeff bared his soul to Annie, so they had been sitting in silence for what felt like an eternity. Everyone except for the Dean who "just couldn't deal with this" and left.

Hickey walked into the study room. "Sorry I am late, got held up doing some stuff with my buddy Saul. What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Said Abed. "We are just waiting for Jeff and Anne to get back."

"Well we are going to be waiting a while." Hickey replied knowingly.

"Why?" asked Shirley.

Hickey pointed to the library entrance, "Because they are getting pretty hot and heavy over there."

Everyone ran to the library doors. Britta, Shirley and Duncan exclaimed "awwwwwwww" in unison when they saw Jeff and Annie in a passionate embrace on the library steps.

Chang stating the obvious, "Whatever he said must have worked because they are really going at it."

"Eeeeeew" Britta and Shirley were disgusted. Duncan agreed with Chang.

Britta was really happy for Jeff and Annie. She loved her friends and wanted them to be happy. Plus in a weird way it made things less awkward with Jeff now that he was with Annie. Jeff and Britta's 'ship' was dusted and they could just be friends with zero chances of 'benefits'. Plus, plus, Britta helped them get together, which she would remind them of often.

Just then the Dean came running up to the group and screamed. "Triple X!"

"You too." Britta responded with her 'all men are perverts' tone.

The Dean didn't understand, "Me too what?" He looked over at Jeff and Annie kissing, "Ugh no." He pulled out a folder excitedly, "I have _actual_ good news. I found the accreditation papers in my XXX folder."

Everyone was giving him a set of looks that ranged from you pervert to you sorry lonely man.

Dean continued to explain himself, "Because X marks the spot. So if something is super-duper important than the X must really, really, really mark the spot." The Dean was so proud of himself.

So with that, the day was saved on all accounts. Luckily Abed was prepared for just such occasions. He hit some buttons on his phone, held it over his head, and blasted 'Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel.

Not noticing that they had an audience, Jeff and Annie pulled apart with huge grins on their faces but their arms still intertwined. Jeff whispered to Annie, "I really do love you, you know." Annie nodded her head yes and went in for another kiss.

xxx Fade to Black xxx


End file.
